Waiting
by JackleTheKitsune
Summary: Tails and Cream are dating, Sonic and Amy have been married for years, but what is left to do. Cream must ask herself, what is with the waiting. Companion story to Not Running Anymore.
1. Sky Diving

**Waiting**

**Chapter One - Sky Diving**

**(…)**

"Heh, so what do you want to do tonight?" A soft voice asked over the phone.

"Oh, you know me, I'm always up for anything" A deeper voice responded.

"How about going to your own place" A voice said with sarcasm.

The one on the phone covered the receiver, "Tails, sorry, just let me finish up with Amy"

"Yeah alright Sonic... but if you don't find the keys to your place soon I'm going to break the door down" Tails said while turning back to his computer.

"Sorry" Sonic said before continuing to talk to Amy.

Tails just shook his head and began to type.

"I'm back" he put and watched it show up on the screen.

He waited for a minute and soon an answer appeared.

"So... what kept you" He read.

"Sonic... and Amy" he typed while glancing over his shoulder at the one hedgehog.

"Lol, they are so cute" the message came back in a moment.

"I bit annoying to me..." Tails typed back.

"Awe, come on Twin Tornado" Tails read and sighed a little.

"Cream, you can use my real name, it's a private chat room" Tails typed back with a laugh at his screen-name.

"Sorry, you know my mom, always wants me to be safe..." Tails read with a sly grin forming.

"Oh fine then, Fluff Flowers" Tails sat back as he sent the message.

"Tails, Thanks for letting me use the phone little bro" Sonic called before racing out the door.

"Mr. Lovestruck just left" Tails typed already shaking his head.

No reply came for a while.

"Fluff Flowers?" Nothing still.

"Cream?" Again nothing.

"Sorry, I'm back" finally came and Tails sighed in relief.

"Amy was just asking me to lock up. She left for her date" Tails nodded as he read it.

"How are you supposed to lock up without a key?" Tails asked.

"I lock the door from inside and go out the window." Cream typed back.

"Fire escape?" Tails asked a bit intrigued.

"No, ears" Cream typed and giggled a little.

Tails instantly felt stupid for asking.

"For a genius you sure can be forgetful" Tails read and instantly blushed.

"Sorry" he typed back and thought about logging off.

However, some urge kept him from hitting the button.

"So... do you want to do something?" A message came through.

"Uh..." Tails said aloud before trying to think.

"Twin?" came to the screen with a small ping.

"Sorry, thinking" he typed back.

Cream took a moment to stand the stretch her legs.

"Do you think you could make me a laptop for my place?" She typed as he remained silent.

"Of course, and I'll make the computer too" Tails typed back glad that Cream couldn't see his grin.

"So what are we going to do?" Tails read before thinking again.

"Movie?" He typed.

"Nothing good is out" he got as a response.

"Help me in the garden" Came from Cream.

"It's past five" He typed back as he looked at the clock on the screen.

"The sun will be out for a few more hours..." Cream typed back.

"Sky diving?" Tails asked.

"Hmm... ok" came as a response.

(…)

Cream jumped out the window and began to flap her ears.

Five stories separated her from the ground.

She turned back and gently closed the window.

She looked up for a moment before ascending to the roof of the building.

Landing with a soft crunch from the gravel, Cream sat down on the edge of the roof.

She hummed a small tune for a few minutes until she began to hear a small buzzing.

Looking up as the noise grew closer Cream already had a soft smile on her lips.

Tails grew closer with the Tornado and saw as Cream stood up on the edge of the building.

"Vanilla will kill us one day" He said with a small laugh while dropping the plane lower.

Cream stepped back from the edge and out of view of Tails as his plane dropped below the roof.

"Five" He began counting.

"Four" Cream said bracing herself.

"Three" Tails continued as he lowered the throttle.

"Two" Cream began to run forward.

"One" Tails said looking up.

Cream jumped from the roof and went into a small free fall before Tails caught her on the wing.

She landed with a soft thud and then another short hop put her in the seat behind him.

"Mom will kill us one day" Cream said with a giggle.

"I was just thinking that" Tails replied with his own laugh.

Tails pulled up from the cityscape and back to a good flying height.

"Let's get out over the ocean" Tails said while turning the plane.

"Ok, but I get to go first" Cream said as she sat back.

"What happened to the innocent little girl I first met" Tails asked with a laugh.

"Nine years, Miles" Cream responded and saw Tails tense up a bit.

"Be glad that I'm still letting you go first" Tails said after a minute.

"Heh, thank you Tails" Cream said while leaning forward and kissing the back of his head.

Tails turned around to look at Cream, "that is all I get?"

"Oh fine" Cream said faking disappointment.

Cream leaned forward and kissed Tails on the lips.

Tails put his arm around Cream and held her in the embrace.

Cream felt odd and then realized that they were now nosediving.

She tried to call out to Tails but his lips muffled her cry.

Cream finally broke from his embrace and yelled.

"Tails" She said as loud as she could.

Tails just looked into her eyes with a small smile.

Cream began to panic a little bit until a small voice came over the speaker.

"Auto pilot engaged" came in a robotic tone.

The plane instantly pulled up and Cream looked at Tails as his smile grew wider.

"YOU JERK!" Cream said while beginning to laugh.

Tails laughed as well even when Cream slapped him lightly.

"Still want to go sky diving?" Tails asked.

Cream was already climbing out of her seat.

"If you pull that stunt again instead of catching me, I'll fly home myself" Cream said before jumping and going into a spiral.

Tails spun the plane upside down and saw as Cream looked up and blew a kiss at him.

"Sky diving" Tails said before hitting auto pilot and jumping from the plane.

(…)

**Hello**

**Anyone who has read Royal Right will remember a small joke I put in.**

**The whole my newest Tails X Cream project...**

**It wasn't a joke...**

**Now, because people always ask this.**

**The Nine Years I mentioned above means nine years from the current game timeline.**

**So this makes Tails seventeen and Cream fifteen.**

**Another thing, if SilverDawn doesn't kill me.**

**This story takes place six years after Not Running Anymore.**

**So Sonic and Amy are married and all that... breakdancing... no... samba... thats not it... JAZZ thats it.**

**You don't need to read the story to know everything, but there will be some throw backs.**

**Anyway, here we go.**

**- One Psychopathic Maniacal Fox**


	2. What

**Chapter Two - What**

**(…)**

Tails sat on his couch with a small smile.

He heard the door open and the next second Sonic was sitting down next to him.

"Sonic, when are you going to find your keys?" Tails asked a bit annoyed.

"Hey, blame eggbut for making me drop them" Sonic said putting his hands up.

"Oh I'll blame him, but you are married, can't you stay at Amy's... or when you two get your own house?"

"Amy let's me keep my stuff there... but I can't spend the night because of her landlord" Sonic said with a soft smile.

"What did you do wrong?" Tails asked with a sigh.

"Uh... something about being too noisy..." Sonic said with his smile getting wider.

"Amy screaming about how she loves you" Tails said sarcastically.

"Yeah... like that" Sonic said with a chuckle.

"So how about you and Cream?" Sonic asked changing the subject before Tails caught on.

"What about me and Cream?" Tails asked feeling a bit odd.

"You two have been dating for over NINE years, when are you going to pop the question?"

"What!" Tails said nearly falling from his seat.

"Hey, I grew up and did it, time for you little bro" Sonic said with a small chuckle.

"I... I was afraid you already knew..." Tails sighed in relief.

"Knew what?" Sonic asked scratching his head.

"Well, after our date the other day... I went out to buy a ring" Tails said with a small grin.

The next second his arm felt like it was on fire.

"Tails, you Fox" Sonic said as he uncurled his fist.

"Ouch, did you have to hit so hard" Tails asked as he rubbed his arm.

"Of course" Sonic said while pulling Tails under his arm.

"Sonic wha, stop!" Tails tried to struggle free.

Sonic put his other hand into a fist and rubbed the knuckles against his skull.

Tails grunted and laughed at the same time before finally wrestling himself free.

"So when did you propose, I thought Amy would have shouted the second she heard it from Cream" Sonic asked.

"I... haven't yet..." Tails said with a down turned head.

"Uh oh... you told me before you told Cream... this isn't good" Sonic joked.

"Tell me about it, I don't even know a good way to propose" Tails still looked sad.

"Do something that only you can do... it worked for me" Sonic said with a grin.

"Yeah but I can't run that fast" Tails said somberly.

"I know you can't, but enough of following me, time for your own way" Sonic said with a confident grin.

"But am I really ready for this?" Tails asked with his face now looking up.

"Well... how do you think about her?" Sonic asked seeing his dilemma.

"I think of her soft voice... her deep chocolate eyes..." Tails seemed to be spacing out.

"The way she giggles and makes my world seem brighter" Tails continued.

"Tails?" Sonic asked but got no response.

"And her long" Tails kept going.

"Tails?" Sonic called again.

"Slender" Tails hadn't heard him.

"Tails?" Sonic said raising his voice.

"Beautiful" Tails was still oblivious.

"TAILS!" Sonic shouted bringing him out of his thoughts.

"What?" Tails said slightly annoyed.

"I Don't think you should be thinking about that yet..." Sonic said scratching his head.

"Her ears?" Tails asked confused.

"What" Sonic asked.

"Her ears... what did you think I was talking about?"

Sonic remained silent.

"What?" Tails asked.

(…)

Cream was sitting on Amy's couch with her new laptop in her hands.

"So, Tails built that for you?" Amy asked as she brought in a few drinks.

"Uh huh" Cream said before taking a sip.

"It only took him three days, but he says that internet will take a bit longer." Cream cheerily booted up the computer.

"Guess it's cause of where you live" Amy said before taking a sip herself.

Cream began to sign in and soon a small yellow fox popped up with a message.

"Hello Cream!" it said in bold letters.

"What was that" Amy asked as the small fox ran off the screen.

"Tails put it in as a helper" Cream said while clicking a small blue button on the screen.

The fox jumped back onto the screen.

"Help?" It said with a yes no option.

Cream clicked no and set the fox back off the screen.

"Wow, Tails really thought about everything..." Amy said as she sat down.

"So when are you and Tails going to move to the next step?" Amy asked with a grin.

"Amy... what do you mean" Cream said with a slight blush.

"Like, moving in together, or say something else?" Amy said with her grin getting a bit darker.

Cream's blush grew at an alarming rate, "I... don't think that... Amy, my mom would kill me"

Amy laughed a little inside at Cream's stumbling.

"Well it has been nine years" Amy said once her internal laughter subsided.

"And?" Cream said with her blush beginning to die.

"You and Sonic have been married for six of those years and you still don't have children" Cream retorted gaining a blush from Amy.

"Not like we aren't trying..." Amy said letting her blush deepen.

Cream looked at Amy and giggled a little.

"So why don't you two have your own place yet?" Cream asked now that she was in control of the subject.

"Sonic... never really was one for money... and his place is so small that he wanted to get a new place..." Amy trailed off for a moment before taking a deep breath.

"And he keeps losing his keys" Amy added with a sigh.

"So why can't you two live here, it's a big apartment..." Cream asked looking around.

"We tried that..." Amy began with her blush returning.

"My landlord said he couldn't stay here... cause of the noise..." Amy was blushing deeply.

"What noise? Were you screaming how much you loved Sonic too much?" Cream asked with a giggle.

Amy forced a laugh, "Yeah... something like that..."

Amy thought for a moment, she needed to change the subject or even Cream would catch on.

"But what about Tails, he have any more gifts coming?" Amy asked changing the subject perfectly.

"He always surprises me" Cream said not catching on.

"Thats great but what about a gift, of a bit more value?" Amy asked with a wink.

Cream's eyes lit up before she answered, "I.. don't know if I'm ready for that..."

"But he is most all you think of isn't he?" Amy asked with her sly grin spreading.

"He is..." Cream said beginning to space out.

"Like his great smarts, and he is so thoughtful"

Amy chuckled a bit but Cream didn't notice.

"Then there is his fit body, from flying and running and working all day"

"Wow there Cream... Cream?" Amy asked seeing Cream continue.

"And then, when he turns around, there are those two strong"

"Cream, watch it there" Amy said but was unheard.

"Firm"

"Cream!" Amy raised her voice a little.

"Toned" Cream kept going in her own world.

"CREAM!" Amy yelled getting her attention at last.

"Sorry Amy, what did you need?" Cream asked blushing a little.

"Nothing... I just don't think you should be thinking about that is all..." Amy said with a sigh.

"His tails?" Cream asked.

"His... tails...?" Amy repeated.

"Yes, his tails... what did you think I was talking about?"

Amy blushed a little before turning away, "I'm going to get a refill"

"What did you think?" Cream asked seeing Amy hurry from the room.

"What!" Cream shouted.

(…)

**Ok, c'mon, I see your heads there, everyone out of the gutter.**

**Sheesh, without a gutter our minds would be homeless...**

**Anyway, this chapter came to me as a joke, they are both a bit too innocent while others aren't exactly.**

**Well, enough for this chapter but you have to admit it was funny.**

**Sorry if this seems a bit more grown up in structure but it has been NINE FREAKING YEARS since the normal timeline, so yeah, it's going to have that... BUT NOT THAT... again with the gutter...**

**Anyway, till the next chapter, I'm off to work.**

**- One Psychopathic Maniacal Fox**


	3. Full Bloom

**Chapter Three - Full Bloom**

**(…)**

"Cream, Dearie, what was it you wanted me to see?" A tall rabbit woman asked as she was led along.

Another rabbit looked back and was nearly level with the first, "Just a bit further Mom."

"Yes, I know it must be close but can't you tell me where we are going Cream?" Vanilla asked.

Cream giggled lightly and shook her head, "Just a bit further Mom."

A small brown chao with a blue bow floated behind Vanilla and held with her a large egg.

"Oh Chocola, let me carry Cheese for a bit" Vanilla said taking the egg from the chao.

Cream glanced back and had a small frown.

"Now Cream, you know it will only be a year before Cheese hatches again" Vanilla said as she caught Cream's look.

"I just wish that Cheese could have been here, Tails and I have done so many fun things this year..." Cream seemed to trail off in memory.

Vanilla felt a smile pull at her lips and a pain pull at her heart.

"She is growing up so fast" Vanilla thought to herself.

"HEY!" Came a cry from the next hilltop.

Both rabbits turned and saw a pink hedgehog waving to them.

"AMY!" Cream shouted back before Amy disappeared over the hill.

The next moment however two hedgehogs stood in front of the rabbits.

Amy jumped from Sonic's arms and hugged Cream warmly.

"Hello there Mr. Sonic and Mrs. Amy" Vanilla said with a warm smile.

Sonic scratched his head a bit before remembering his manners, "Hi there Mrs. Vanilla."

"What are you doing out here?" Cream asked as she broke from Amy.

"Coming to see you" Amy said before glancing at Sonic, "Well, I was, Sonic was dropping me off."

"We were going to... " Vanilla trailed off looking at Cream.

Cream blushed lightly for a moment before answering.

"Tails said he had something important, and he wanted Mom and me to be there."

Everyone was quiet for a moment besides the soft wingbeats of Chocola.

"Well then, lets all head for Tails' place" Sonic said while gathering Amy in his arms.

"Sonic, wai" Was left in the open air as the two hedgehogs disappeared in a flash.

"Those two are a great couple" Vanilla said with a smile while watching the dust trail settle.

Sonic reappeared in a moment without Amy.

"Mrs. Vanilla?" He said with a hand outstretched.

Vanilla looked at Cream awkwardly for a moment before handing her Cheese's egg.

"This is hardly proper..." Vanilla said before Sonic ran off with her in his arms as well.

She reached out just in time to pull along poor Chocola.

Cream stood there for a moment with a smile.

Sonic appeared once again with an outstretched hand.

"Ready Cream?" Sonic asked as he gathered Cream in his arms.

Sonic took off in a rush and Cream clutched tightly to Cheese's egg.

The world zoomed by in a blur but Cream picked out an image.

That image, simple yet complex, was a large sunflower.

The only flower that was always seemingly between life and death, but it wasn't when Cream saw it.

She smiled as the world slowed down again and they arrived at Tails' place.

The sun flower, had been in full bloom.

(…) 

They all walked up to the door of the workshop and part time house of Tails only to find the door locked.

"Um... It's locked" Sonic said as if they all didn't know.

"I'll check the other doors" Sonic said before rushing off in a flash.

He soon returned with an odd look on his face.

"I found something..." Sonic said before walking out toward a patch of odd looking ground.

"Was Tails planting something?" Cream asked as she looked at the freshly dug dirt.

"Thats not all" Sonic said as he pointed to a sign next to the ground.

The sign was square and white with a black arrow pointing directly up.

"So... what do we do?" Amy asked a bit confused at the sign.

She peeked behind it but all that was there was a box.

Amy rummaged through it but only pulled out three umbrellas.

"Ok... now I'm confused" She said turning to the others.

Sonic just scratched his head.

Vanilla seemed to be lost in thought.

Cream had a small smile pulling at her lips.

"Cream?" Amy asked seeing her smile.

"Look up" Cream said with her smile widening.

Everyone looked up and saw what Cream was smiling at.

Up, near a cloud, was a red biplane, spiraling in and out of the cloud cover.

After a few seconds the Tornado sped down from the clouds as they began to thicken and darken.

"Tails..." Sonic breathed thinking of how much Tails hated lightning.

Tails spiraled down in a nose dive and Cream ran for the edge of the cliff.

"Cream" Vanilla said with a moment of motherly panic.

Cream spun around with a jump and waved at her mother and friends before she dropped off the cliff.

The next moment the air was filled with a deafening rumble as the Tornado pulled up with Tails hand extended to Cream.

Their hands caught and as the plane sped off Tails pulled Cream into the seat behind his.

They shared a short kiss before Tails brought the Tornado in for a landing.

"Hey Tails!" Shouted Sonic as the engine died down.

"Sonic, Amy, I wasn't expecting you two..." Tails said surveying the scene.

"Hey, if you need us to go..." Amy began.

"No, just uh, grab one of the umbrellas fast" Tails said looking to the sky.

The clouds had gotten a lot darker and soon a large streak of light pierced the sky.

"Too slow" Sonic said with a grin before the boom of thunder rolled across them.

"You asked for me to be here?" Vanilla asked with the umbrellas in hand.

"Yes, and you all should get under an umbrella as fast as you can" Tails said with a smile.

Amy glanced at Sonic and noticed something odd about him.

"I know you don't mind the rain, what's with the look?" She asked as she opened an umbrella over the two of them.

"Tails... he has a pathological fear of thunder and lightning" Sonic said lacking his trademark grin.

"And?" Amy asked not seeing his point.

"He didn't even flinch... he just smiled" Sonic said staring at Tails again.

Vanilla opened an umbrella and joined Sonic and Amy in cover.

Tails opened the last umbrella and Cream joined him.

"So what is this about Little Bro?" Sonic asked before Amy elbowed him in the ribs.

"What was that for?" Sonic asked and Amy just nodded towards Tails and Cream.

Tails stood with one hand on the umbrella and the other wrapped warmly around Cream.

Cream's head rested on his shoulder and soon Tails' tails were also wrapped around Cream.

Unbeknownst to the others, under the third umbrella, Vanilla stood looking at the same scene, with tears in full bloom.

(…)

The clouds soon let forth a torrent of rain.

"Why are we out here Tails?" Sonic asked only to get ribbed by Amy again.

Tails turned back with a smile before the rain suddenly stopped after only a moment.

He looked at everyone before lowering his umbrella and the others did the same.

"Now that the rain has come and gone, I have something to show you all" Tails said as he began to walk back towards the sign and the dirt patch.

"Mud?" Sonic asked seeing the patch before getting ribbed by Amy for the third time.

"That hurts" Sonic whispered to her.

"Just wait... this is great" Amy whispered back, her eyes wide.

"What?" Sonic asked in another whisper.

"Just try to be romantic" Amy said while nuzzling closer to him.

Tails stepped forward from Cream and went over to the dirt which had dried rather quickly.

"This, is a very special place, it has a new type of seeds planted in it" Tails said with his smile beginning to show.

"The seeds grow very fast after a quick rainstorm and often bloom in minutes" He continued.

Sonic was about to ask what this was about but he felt a light pressed on his ribs as if Amy was saying "Don't!"

Tails then bent over the flowers and pulled out a small green cube.

"Adding a small nutrient cube makes them grow even faster" he said as he dropped it in the soil.

A bunch of small green roots shot up immediately and the cube was soon covered.

Then, among all the dirt, sprouts started to show.

"Just a few minutes" Tails said as the stems grew taller.

Another moment and the buds of the flowers were full size.

Tails stood there expectantly but nothing happened.

A sad look crossed his face before Cream giggled.

"You're in the light Tails" Cream said while pulling him closer to herself.

The light shown on the flowers and they began to open up.

"The flowers look amazing from above, Cream?" Tails said pointing up.

Cream glanced at her mom before lifting herself into the sky with her ears.

"They say something" Cream said as she got higher.

Tails smiled before taking off and flying up towards Cream.

"What do they say?" Amy called up to Cream.

Cream suddenly dropped a few feet in the air and Tails reached out to catch her.

"Marry me..." Cream said to Tails as she looked into his blue eyes.

Tails smiled brighter and pulled out a small box.

Cream began to cry and glanced back down at the flowers and those beautiful words of "Marry Me" made by their petals.

Tails slowly brought them down as a kiss ignited between the two.

He still held Cream as they touched down.

Cream got to her feet and Tails kissed her again before looking at those around them.

A slight blush came to his face as his eyes came to rest on Vanilla.

The older rabbit shared in tears and after a moment a pink hedgehog joined them.

"Of course" Cream said as she entered another kiss with Tails.

Tails was enjoying the kiss when he felt his arm erupt in pain.

"Ahh" slipped from his lips as he rubbed his arm in pain.

"Way to go Little Bro" Sonic said as he uncurled his fist.

Amy nearly tackled Tails before Sonic ran her up to the roof so she could see.

Vanilla looked at Tails and Cream, then to the flowers, then to the small brown chao that had just come down from the air.

The chao nodded to Vanilla and the elderly rabbit dried her tears.

"Welcome to the family" She said with a sniff to hold back more tears.

Sonic and Amy looked down at the flowers from the roof and Amy let her tears flow wild.

"There love is in full bloom" Sonic joked and got a light ribbing from Amy.

"Full Bloom" Cream repeated after overhearing the joke.

"Full Bloom" Tails said as he kissed her again.

(…)

**Long chapter eh? Sorry but I needed a good way to propose and that would be special to Cream.**

**So yes, special flowers, a rainstorm, and a proposal with those flowers, C'mon tell me that Cream wouldn't love that and that Tails couldn't think of something like that.**

**Tell me and I will proceed to use every romantic fiber in my being to kick you in the face.**

**Sorry, but let's hope to see each other again soon.**

**And yes, Cream over heard them from the roof, she is a rabbit, with HUGE ears, I mean, she could probably get radio if she had a tin foil hat so yes she heard them.**

… **ok my rant has gone on too long.**

**Till next time.**

**- One Psychopathic Maniacal Fox**


	4. Related

**Chapter Four - Related**

**(…)**

The soft breeze played with the multitude of colored petals.

It continued on its' way until a house crossed it's path.

Swirling around it until a way through was found, the breeze entered the window.

Without it's backing the breeze died away just as it blew against a certain rabbit.

She let the soft, cool wind brush her fur before she picked up a phone.

Fingers pressed against small buttons and soon a ringing sound came from the other end.

"Cream?" The rabbit heard from the other end.

"Amy?" Cream asked in turn.

"Cream, I just thought of something..." Amy seemed to trail off in thought.

"What is it?" Cream asked slightly curious.

"Oh... never mind, you called me, what did you need?" Amy asked realizing what she had done.

"I... wanted to ask you..." Cream seemed nervous.

"About?" Amy tried to lead her on.

"The wedding... I know Tails just proposed last week but... I want to start planning..." Cream was definitely nervous.

"Amy..." Cream didn't hear a response.

"Amy..." Still nothing.

"Am" Cream started but was cut off.

"OH JUST WAIT CREAM I STILL HAVE EVERYTHING!" Amy screamed over the phone.

Cream practically fell to the floor with the intense sound.

"I'll be over as soon as I can" Amy said before her side went silent.

"Amy" Cream said but got no reply.

She strained to hear anything on the other side of the phone.

A few soft voices broke thought, "Hey wait what? Ah not that, but... Fine" came from a voice deeper than Amy's.

The next moment it sounded like the phone was in a whirlwind and Cream smiled as she hung up.

She skipped to the door and opened it just as Sonic was setting Amy down on her feet.

"I can't believe I didn't think about this sooner, we will need a... wait... Cream... how do rabbit weddings work?" Amy stopped dead.

"Um... Sonic, I'll call for pickup later" Amy said before Cream brought her inside.

"Ames is helping... Hold on for your life there little bro" Sonic said to himself before speeding off to Tails' place.

"We can talk in the living room" Cream said but didn't get a response from Amy.

"Amy" Cream turned to see the hedgehog in question was standing completely still.

"Do you remember what Sonic calls Tails all the time..." Amy's face began to grow a smile.

"Amy?" Cream was confused.

"Do you?" Amy could barely hold the smile she had.

"Um..." Cream was honestly stumped.

"C'mon, he always calls him his little..." Amy trailed on her smile nearly too wide for her face.

"Brother..." Cream said as her face grew shocked.

The next moment both Cream and Amy were beaming with smiles.

They stared at each other and a silent countdown was shared.

Three, Two, One.

"WE'RE GOING TO BE IN-LAWS!" The two yelled in unison.

Both leapt at the other and began jumping up and down with joy.

"I'm going to be a big sister" Amy said with limitless joy.

"I'm going to have a sister" Cream matched her joy.

"WE'RE GOING TO BE RELATED!" They both screamed again.

(…)

Tails was sitting at his computer, twin nickname sakes slowly twirling behind him.

He checked the chat room he was logged into.

"User Fluff Flowers: Offline" it read for the fifth time in the last minute.

"Cream always logs on..." Tails muttered to himself before looking at the clock.

"Not three hours early" He heard himself yell in his head.

He tried to go back to his work but after a few moments working on the new plane design he once again went back to the chat room.

Then, as nothing but the white screen greeted him, Tails thought of something that scared him a little.

He opened up a browser and looked for info on something that he new absolutely nothing about.

"Fox wedding traditions" He said to himself as he typed it in.

He ignored the few web dictionaries and user edited articles and went straight for an ebook.

"Heh, credited and all" He breathed as he began to download the file.

Tails checked back on the chat room for a moment as the download kept going.

"You are still... two hours and fifty three minutes early" His head yelled to him.

"Download complete" a small rabbit icon popped up and said with a smile.

"That used to be a hedgehog" a voice said over Tails shoulder.

Tails jumped so fast that he spun and kicked the voice's owner in the chest.

"Sonic?" Tails asked as he saw who he had kicked.

"Thats a greeting" Sonic said as he got to his feet.

"Sorry Sonic" Tails said scratching his head.

"That used to be a hedgehog" Sonic said again now that the pain had faded.

Tails blushed a little as he looked back at the rabbit with the message.

"And you used to had Knucklehead digging for searches" Sonic commented.

Tails looked back and saw the new search background with a bunch of flowers falling from a bucket.

"Heh" all Tails could do was laugh nervously.

"I changed those a year or two ago..." Tails said trying to hide his blush.

Sonic just laughed to himself.

"And another brave hero falls" Sonic said with a laugh.

"I was never the hero..." Tails said turning back to the computer to open the download.

"Station Square, the world, and the galaxy all disagree" Sonic said.

"Station Square got flooded by Chaos anyway, The Ark kept crashing regardless of the fake emerald, and..." Tails trailed off.

Sonic didn't notice and kept trying, "I'm sure Cream disagrees strongly."

"Cosmo wouldn't" Tails muttered under his breath.

Sonic saw Tails' sad expression and thought back to what Tails had said.

"And... Cosmo" He thought to himself.

He walked over and put his hand on his little brother's shoulder.

"It has been nine years, and you have been happy for most of those years, Cosmo would have wanted that" Sonic said softly.

"I know... it just still hurts..." Tails said as he turned to look at a small tree in the window.

A electronic tone sounded in the room followed by several more faster ones.

"New ringtone?" Sonic asked as Tails scrambled to type something in.

"Just Cream's" Tails said as the computer picked up the phone.

He grabbed a headset and said hello.

"I thought you had that song for her, what was it" Sonic said trying to think.

Tails muted his mic and turned to Sonic, "Can You Feel The Sunshine, but now it's Every Time We Touch."

Tails was about to say something more when he looked a bit disappointed then pulled off the headset.

"It's for you" He said to Sonic.

"Amy?" Sonic asked as he spoke into the mic.

No response came.

Tails quickly hit the mute button again and gave Sonic a thumbs up.

"Amy?" Sonic said again this time getting an answer.

"Ok, I'll be right over" Sonic said looking confused.

"I dropped her off less than ten minutes ago" Sonic said seeing Tails looking at him.

"You took Amy to Cream's... this isn't good" Tails laughed a little while he said it.

He turned back to his computer and got a small "ping" noise.

Tails opened the chat room and saw a message from Cream, "Can you come over soon."

Sonic looked over his shoulder and Tails turned to the hedgehog.

Tails frowned a little bit before saying something,"I am afraid that these are probably related."

(…)

**Another chapter is done.**

**There is some of that implied romance but as you saw, nothing really direct.**

**And as for the whole "Sonic isn't really Tails' brother though" Argument...**

**I know, but the two practically consider each other that way so I thought it would be funny.**

**So everyone just enjoy the moment of Amy's where she thinks that she is going to be related to Cream.**

**I mean, C'mon, wouldn't you liked to be related to your best friend?**

…

…

"**Chirp chirp chirp" **

**Freaking crickets...**

**Till next time, I should probably get off to work.**

… **a crazy demented furry mammal... wait... crap**

**- One Psychopathic Maniacal Fox**


	5. Traditions

**Chapter Five - Traditions**

**(…)**

"Well I guess we should go" Sonic said opening the door.

Tails turned to his computer to shut it down when he saw the download complete message.

"One second, I feel I might need this..." Tails said as he began to print it out.

Sonic eyed the printed with annoyance.

He tapped his foot as the machine took it's time to print out every page.

"I'm waiiiiting" Sonic said with a laugh.

"I'm not caring" Tails said with his own laugh.

"Got it" Tails said as he gathered all the pages together.

"Whoa" was the next word from his mouth as Sonic grabbed his free hand.

Sonic waited till they were out of Tails' house before breaking the sound barrier with a deafening boom.

Tails smiled a little as his arm began to burn with the strain before they stopped at Cream's place.

"Amy would kill you if you carried her like that" Tails said while rubbing the pain from his arm.

"I did carry her like that once... she made my arm hurt more..." Sonic said while acting like he had a hammer.

Tails let a small laugh slip from his lips before Sonic knocked on the door.

Amy answered the door with a deep smile.

"Come in you two" She said while grabbing Sonic by the arm.

Tails walked in after Sonic and was about to close the door.

BAM, he was struck to the ground from above.

"Tai" Sonic's cry was muffled as Amy pulled him into her lips.

Tails crashed down with a thud and he cringed in pain as his head bounced on the floor.

His eyes closed on reflex but he felt a soft hand run to his head and they opened again.

"Cr" Was all he got out before the rabbit kissed him passionately.

He took less than a second to return the embrace and wrapped his arms around Cream.

His tails soon followed suit and Cream felt as they wrapped her in warmth.

Sonic and Amy parted lips and panted lightly in each others' arms.

Amy looked over at Cream and Tails and smiled deeply before turning back to Sonic.

"You, are seriously evil Ames" Sonic said following her gaze.

"It worked" She said before returning her lips to his.

The two couples were both laid out on the floor as a pair of footsteps approached.

The footsteps stopped a short distance from the couples.

"Ahem" Made the two hedgehogs stop and look up.

Vanilla stood over them with her usual smile.

"I know you two are married but those two aren't yet" She said seeing that Tails and Cream still hadn't noticed her.

"Uh, sorry" Sonic said with a grin as he jumped to his feet.

Amy grabbed his arm and he pulled her up as well before the three heard the doorbell ring again.

"Come in" Vanilla said while rolling her eyes.

The door opened a small bit before it got stopped by Tails and Cream, still locked in their kiss.

A green snout with large teeth stuck through the opening.

"Uh, the door is stuck Nilla" Came from the owner of the mouth.

"Tails" Sonic said trying to get his attention.

"Cream" Amy tried as well.

Vanilla sighed with a laugh before grabbing Tails foot and promptly dragging the couple away from the door.

Vector stood their and saw the two hedgehogs, Vanilla, and the couple locked together still on the floor.

"Is this a bad time?" Vector asked while scratching his head.

Sonic walked over and kicked Tails in the leg causing the two to finally break from each other.

"Huh" Tails said not wanting to look past Cream.

"Not at all Vector, I think Cream was about to ask Tails something" Vanilla said escorting the croc to the kitchen.

Cream seemed to snap back to the world and jumped to her feet so Tails could get up.

"Tails, when are we going to have the wedding?" Cream asked before thinking for a bit.

"And are there any traditions?"

(…)

Tails got up and grabbed a stack of papers that had fallen to the ground.

"Um... there might be... I have some things here but I haven't read over them yet..." Tails said while blushing a bit at the company.

Cream grabbed Tails by the arm and Amy grabbed Sonic likewise before leading them to the living room.

Tails was pulled down onto the couch and Cream proceeded to wrap herself around his arm.

She rested her head on his shoulder as she looked up at him.

"So, like what?" Cream said causing Tails to begin looking through the papers.

"Uh, it says that there are a total of five traditions that must be observed..." Tails read.

"Are they like what kind of cake or such?" Amy asked as she laid in Sonic's lap.

"Amy, let him find out first" Sonic said with his trademark grin.

"If any of these traditions are ignored then the wedding is considered void..." Tails frowned as he read this.

Cream frowned as well before her smile came back, "Then we play by the rules."

"What is the first tradition?" Sonic asked his impatience showing.

"The first tradition..." Tails trailed off to find it in the mess of papers.

"The couple must be married by the end of the first summer after the proposal" Tails read this alound an instantly heard Amy gasp.

"But, spring is going to end in a few days, that means, only three months to plan a wedding?" Amy seemed to be the only one worrying besides Tails.

Tails looked down to see Cream's expression only to see her punch him squarely in the arm.

"Hey" He said as Cream punched him again.

"You can be a jerk some times... Miles..." Cream said after her punching stopped.

"WHAT!" Tails was honestly concerned.

"Making me wait three months to be married" Cream said giving him another lighter punch.

"But, we just got engaged yesterday!" Tails said not believing his ears.

"If you were a rabbit you would be married this week" everyone heard Vanilla call from the other room.

Tails looked around and saw the faces of his friends.

Sonic was trying to stop himself from laughing, Amy was beaming brightly, and Cream seemed to be smiling slightly.

"Well, we will just have to wait till next month to get married then" Cream said and that was that...

"So, the wedding will be at the end of the month?" Amy asked smiling brightly.

Cream nodded as Tails seemed to be the only one worried.

"What are the other traditions?" Sonic asked trying to hide his laughter.

Tails looked at them and read them off in a list.

"The Vixen... Cream in this case, gets to pick the main color of the wedding. I have to build a den to have the wedding in. We need out best friends to be best man and maid of honor."

Amy cut Tails off at this point by raising her hand and nearly screaming, "Sonic and I."  
Cream giggled for a moment before Tails continued.

"Last thing is that I..." Tails trailed off with a blush coming to his face.

"You have too?" Sonic asked afraid he was going to start laughing.

Tails looked down at Cream and gulped before continuing.

"I have to be completely naked for the ceremony..."

The room was dead quiet for a minute before laughter erupted from a certain hedgehog.

Tails felt hate well up inside him before he saw the oddest thing.

A book spun through the air from the door and hit Sonic square in the head before bouncing upward.

"What" Sonic got out before it hit him on his way down.

"Mr. Sonic, I seemed to have dropped my cook book, have you seen it?" Vanilla's voice came from the door.

Vanilla entered the room and Sonic handed her the book while he rubbed his head.

"What was that for" he asked as the throbbing pain went through his skull.

"It's not nice to laugh at others traditions..." Vanilla turned and gave a quick wink to Tails and Cream as she finished her sentence.

Tails gulped again as he looked down at the papers in his hand that he now was beginning to hate.

"Traditions..."

(…)

**OK, this chapter is an oasis for you romance heavies, I know the last chapter was more plot then anything and I decided to throw the small ambush scene in so that you could refill the romance tanks...**

**I apologize for how long this chapter took to get out.**

**For those that know how I work, I often use songs as inspiration for my stories...**

**well, the song I was using, Final Night (Cover by Bentley Jones) ended up not fitting this story anymore... so I had to find a new song, Glamorous Skies (E-Hybrid Version by Bentley Jones as well)**

**Anyway, this cut me down for work time but I'm back... and hey BENTLEY JONES is still awesome.**

**I mean, Dreams Of An Absolution wouldn't have fit for me writing this story but the other songs are good...**

**(Bentley Jones, AKA Lee Brotherton of Remix Factory, AKA The guy that did Dreams Of An Absolution)**

**Back to the story...**

**This chapter also shows some things, with Amy and Sonic, they are both hedgehogs, but Tails and Cream are different species... so there is a difference in how things are done.**

**Tails has a lot of Fox traditions to do while Cream seems to not really care about the Rabbit ones...**

**But you might find out why later...**

**Till next time, I guess I'll get back to work.**

**- One Psychopathic Maniacal Fox**


	6. Nervous

**I will try my hardest, to not put more notes before the chapters, I have been good so far but with these, I'm breaking that...**

**These notes are here to say one thing.**

**SilverDawn2010... Please don't kill me...**

**(…)**

**Chapter Six - Nervous**

**(…)**

Sonic was out running when he felt an odd urge sweep over him.

He shrugged it off for a moment to keep thinking as he ran.

"Knuckles knows... Rouge and Shadow are on assignment but her bouncer will tell them. Cream said she invited Blaze already... Shade... hasn't been back from Nocturne in a while but Knuckles or Amy will probably catch her... Who is left?" Sonic thought out loud.

His words were ripped form his mouth as he traveled along at the speed of sound.

"Vector would have told the rest of the Chaotix... assuming he went home yesterday" Sonic cringed a little bit and tried to not think about that.

He glanced at the passing scenery and let the rapidly changing colors and landscape paint a moving picture.

Then, for the first time in a long time... Sonic tripped.

He fell and felt the odd sensation of weightlessness.

Before he could think his body curled forward and he landed on his back in a roll.

He kept going and kicked off with his feet while curling his arms in and head down.

His feet hit the ground again with him in a ball and he sped up as he headed for a small cliff.

As he spun off the cliff he thought as to what could actually make him trip.

He landed on his feet as he uncurled from a ball and stopped.

"Amy" He breathed before taking off with an ear-shattering sonic boom.

Every footstep sent a solid rumble up his legs as he raced for Amy's apartment.

He raced down the road as he entered the city.

Sonic leaned back and turned to his left while dropping his hand to slide on the ground.

The hedgehog wasn't slowing down as he skidded around the corner and raced up the stairs.

Not bothering to turn on the landings, Sonic just jumped and kicked off the walls as he went up.

The fifth floor was upon him in no time and Sonic stopped in a screech as the wind forced the door to open.

Sonic rushed into the room looking for danger when he was tackled to the ground from the side.

The fear in his heart had already disappeared as he hit the ground with Amy on top of him.

"Sonic!" Amy yelled with tears working their way around her beaming smile.

"Is everything ok Ames?" Sonic asked as she buried her face against him.

Amy didn't reply as she started laughing lightly.

Sonic tried to question her more but all Amy could do was point to the table in her living room.

Amy got up and pulled Sonic to the table and Sonic noticed an odd stick.

Most of the stick was an odd off-white while the end was turning a shade of blue.

"Uhmm... paint color?" Sonic said oblivious to what the stick was.

The next moment he felt blood rush to his now aching cheek.

"Sonic" Amy was laughing even after slapping him.

"I'm pregnant" She said jumping into his arms.

Sonic caught Amy and let the words she said sink into him.

"Nervous?" Amy asked seeing Sonic not moving.

"No... Delighted..." Sonic smiled before going on.

"Cause I'm not running anymore" He finished while kissing Amy.

"Sonic..." Amy nuzzled closer.

"Either you really need to run or you are shaking really fast" Amy said with a smile.

"Ok... so I'm a little bit nervous"

(…)

Tails was busy working on the Tornado as the night drew close.

Soon a small beep came from his computer and Tails wriggled out from underneath the plane.

"New message from username: Fluff Flowers" A robotic voice said without emotion.

"The door is locked" Tails read and instantly scratched his head.

"What?" he typed back but didn't get a response.

"User: Fluff Flowers has disconnected" The computer's voice sounded once again.

Less then a second had passed before Tails scratched his head again.

"But?" Tails question fell dead on the air.

"What does she mean?" He questioned aloud to himself.

He was about to pick up the wrench he had dropped from the Tornado when the doorbell rang.

"User: Error" The computer said in its' usual monotone.

Tails grumbled in annoyance for a second and turned on the camera.

"Is that Cream?" Tails asked as his jaw dropped.

He jumped from the computer and ran to the door.

"The door is locked" he said to himself as he worked the mechanism.

A small click sounded and Tails ripped open the door.

His jaw hit the floor and bounced down the stairs... then got a shovel to dig.

"Tails" Cream said as she jumped and locked him in a hug.

Tails let the moment spin him around as Cream clung to him.

She kissed him as her feet hit the ground.

"What are you doing here?" Tails asked once his mouth started working.

Cream smiled deeply as she nuzzled against him.

"I guess showing up here dressed like this is something to explain" Cream said stepping back.

Tails looked again at her attire and made sure to hold his jaw in place.

She had a maroon skirt that came just to below her knees, the soft shine of the fabric led up to the see through yet purple tinged jacket.

Underneath the jacket was a deeper purple blouse with short sleeves and a low neckline.

"Remember how you have those fox traditions..." Cream smiled brightly as she came closer to Tails.

"Well, there are some rabbit ones too..." She said while wrapping her arms around him.

"But, how did, your mom let you out of the house with this on?" Tails asked thinking about how conservative she normally dressed.

"My mom was married, she taught me the traditions... and it calls for "Dress of the times and people," So that means I have to wear this." Cream explained while doing a small spin to show off everything.

Tails tried to not do something stupid and had to stop himself from following her tail as she twirled.

"What other traditions are there?" Tails asked trying to not get distracted.

"Only three more" Cream said with a smile.

"Like?" Tails was afraid of what there could be.

"You need to be loyal above all else." Cream already knew that tradition was in the bag.

"We have to spend every night together until the wedding" Cream saw Tails' face go white.

"Ah, but aaaa, I mean... ah..." Tails couldn't even begin to form a sentence.

"You know, cuddling, kissing, hugging..." Cream didn't seemed to be phased by this at all.

"But... what about... uh..." Tails couldn't believe what he was about to ask.

"That isn't till after the wedding silly, now the next one" Cream said with a giggle as if she read Tails' mind.

Tails breathed a sigh of relief before Cream went on.

"You have to... write something..." Cream said while blushing.

Tails began to panic, "She is fine with sleeping in the same bed as me but this is making her blush?"

"Write something?" Tails asked seriously afraid.

"A... song..." She said with her blush growing.

"A song?" Tails asked feeling slightly relieved.

"To sing on our wedding day." Cream finished with her blush just beginning to fade.

"UH..." Tails' face went white again.

"Don't worry Tails... it will be easy..." Cream said as she hugged him.

"Yeah.. I'm just a little..." Tails trailed off.

"Nervous?" Cream asked before kissing Tails.

"Not anymore" he said with a grin.

(…)

**For all those out there... I believe it would be a good time for you all to get some earplugs... cause I know after that Sonic X Amy part someone is going to be doing a squeal of joy.**

**In, Three, Two, oAHHHH, I miss timed it...**

**Ok, now we found out more about the Rabbit traditions that seemed to have been avoided.**

**The Sonic X Amy part was just to help develop the story as well as be a nice epilogue for readers of the first story, Not Running Anymore.**

**Now as for time, it has been two days since the last chapter, and now there is less than a month till the wedding day.**

**More couples will be being added but until this point they were a bit unnecessary, seeing as how it has been only about... three days since Tails proposed.**

**Oh, and how is this for something awesome.**

**After I did the Sonic X Amy scene, I had to run to town for some stuff.**

**I got in the car, and guess what it started to do... rain...**

**For those of you that read the first story, that made my day... um well night but yeah.**

**Anyway, I should get back to work.**

**Till next time.**

**- One Psychopathic Maniacal Fox**


	7. Nice

**Wow... I'm bad at keeping promises... **

**There is no, and I mean NO Tails X Cream in this chapter...**

**you can all be heartbroken now...**

…

…

**(Cricket)**

…**On with the story...**

**(…)**

**Chapter Seven - Nice**

**(…)**

A white mouse ran down nearly endless stone hallways.

"I'm making him build that message system" the mouse panted as he reached a long spiral of stairs.

He clutched at his chest as his breathing became heavier.

"In a hurry Coil?" a voice asked before the mouse's lab coat started to glow green.

Before he could react he was being pulled up the stairs at an alarming rate.

Coil's feet dangled below him before he was slowed to a stop.

An off-white hedgehog floated before the mouse with his long robe playfully waving behind him.

"Thank you King Silver, that was most helpful, aiding, a, a," Coil looked up at the hedgehog's amused face.

"I was rambling again..." He said already turning his head down.

Silver set the mouse down before giving him a slight nod.

"Where were you off to in such a hurry?" Silver asked the still downturned mouse.

"Oh, a message, I have a message, I must tell, relay, recite, give... sorry." Coil finished with a innocent smile of humility.

"What is it Coil?" Silver asked while rolling his eyes.

"Yourself and the queen have been invited to a wedding!" Coil was beaming brightly.

"Who is it this time, the vikings? Or did Gardon finally ask that vixen he's been chasing?"

"My King, this invitation came from the other dimension!" Coil was simply ecstatic.

"Then we should reply immediately" a figure said as she chanced upon the two.

"Blaze" Silver said with a smile.

In her arms was a bundle of soft blue fabric.

"Flare seems excited" Silver continued as the bundle of blue fabric began to move.

Blaze ran a hand over the small child lovingly before a large red ball of light spewed forth.

The light hit the ceiling and seemed to stick to the rock as it's red light cast its' glow across the hallway.

"Very, excited" Blaze said as she snuffed out the flare.

Blaze smiled down at the soft maroon fur of the hedgehog-cat.

His body was mostly feline except for three long quills from his head that were tipped in his father's silver coloring.

"Who is getting married?" Silver turned to Coil for an answer.

"A Mr. Miles Prower" Coil said looking to the two royals.

"Uh?" Silver turned to Blaze but she looked just as confused.

"And a Ms. Cream Rabbit" Coil looked and saw that Blaze had recognized this one.

"Cream is getting married!... but then... Prower... oh that's Tails name!"

Silver looked at Blaze as she remembered everything.

"So... we do know them?" Silver asked as Blaze began to slowly rock Flare.

"You met them at Sonic and Amy's wedding, Cream was one of her bridesmaids and Tails was the one that Marine kept trying to dance with."

"Oh..." Silver recalled what he remembered from six years ago.

Coil was about to turn and head back down to the lab when he had another white mouse run into him.

"Sorry" Shock said to his husband before stumbling up to Silver, Blaze, and Flare.

"Another message my queen!" Shock said beaming like Coil.

"From Sonic and Amy Hedgehog" He continued before either cat or hedgehog could respond.

"What is it?" Silver asked.

"Mrs. Hedgehog says that she is pregnant!"

Silver looked to Blaze and saw a huge smile come over her face.

The next moment Silver was being dragged to their room with Flare laughing lightly.

"We have things to do boys" She said while smiling.

"This is going to be horrible isn't it" Silver asked their son while levitating him closer.

Then, Flare spoke the only word he knew how to say, "Nice"

(…)

Rouge landed with a soft click of her heels.

She looked ahead and pulled out a small sensor.

She placed it over her eye and clicked it a few times.

"Accessing computer data, laser security grid, and... overlaying images" Rouge whispered to herself as the sensor made the lasers visible.

"Ok, here we go" She breathed as she ran forward.

Pushing off with her feet and wings at once she went into a flip to go over the first laser.

She landed and immediately spun backwards while dropping to her hands.

Rouge pushed backwards underneath the next laser until she could use her wings to get up.

Once on her feet, Rouge jumped and kicked off the wall to spiral past a set of criss-crossed laser beams.

Now halfway through the grid she looked at her destination and was greeted with a flash of light.

"Coming Rouge?" Shadow said while tossing a green Chaos Emerald.

Rouge pouted and hurried through the remaining lasers.

"Show off" She mouthed as they moved on.

Shadow just looked up to the right before a large red circle started to form on the wall.

Soon the wall began to melt away and a large armored robot stepped through the hole.

"TARGET HAS BEEN BREACHED" Omega said as he grouped with the other two.

Rouge blew a kiss at the robot before jumping and kicking down the armored door in front of them.

"Computers... can't they have guards?" Shadow asked feeling rather bored.

"NEGATIVE" Omega's emotionless monotone answered the ebony hedgehog.

Rouge went to work on the controls while Shadow seemed to space out as he watched the screen.

"Omega, watch perimeter" Shadow said after a minute.

"AFFERMATIVE" E-123 replied before exiting the room.

Shadow walked over to Rouge slowly.

"Rouge" He said with no emotion in his voice.

"Not now Shadow, working here" Rouge said as she kept digging through files.

Shadow's hand came and rested on her shoulder.

"Rouge, we need to ta..." Shadow stopped himself as he heard Omega return to the room.

"Is there a problem?" Rouge asked as the robot came to a stop.

"THERE IS AN URGENT MESSAGE FOR RELAY AT CLUB ROUGE" Omega moved closer to the other two.

Rouge turned back to the computer and typed in a few things before turning around with a smile.

"We're done here, let's go!" Rouge said as she turned to Shadow.

He didn't bother saying anything as he pulled out the Chaos Emerald from earlier.

"Chaos Control" he said and all three were soon standing in the nightclub of Rouge's.

A baby blue kangaroo bounded up to Rouge with a serious expression.

"Madame Rouge, a message was left for you."

"Thank you hun, back to the door please" Rouge said with a smile to the kangaroo.

"What is it?" Shadow asked without really caring.

"It's a wedding invitation, for Fox-Boy and that Rabbit" Rouge said with a dark smile.

"No" Shadow said before she could turn around.

"You are coming or you are finding another place to stay" Rouge dropped the trump card.

"Fine..." Shadow breathed with contempt.

"How nice of you" Rouge said sarcastically.

"Nice..." Shadow repeated while he could swear he saw Omega laughing.

(…)

**Ok... sorry about not a lot of romance.**

**But, this is something I just thought of, I have included the story Royal Right and the rest of the Silver X Blaze series.**

**So, if that series took place four years after the game timeline, then the epilogue was two years after that, then three years were left between that and now.**

**With that in mind, their son Flare, is about two years old... deal with it.**

**The Shadow and Rouge part is included to set things up for the wedding.**

**Now, I guess I should get back to the next chapter...**

**And Romance WILL be in the next chapter... cause the wedding is coming up.**

**Till next time.**

**- One Psychopathic Maniacal Fox**


	8. Help

**Chapter Eight - Help**

**(…)**

Sonic walked slowly for the first time in a long while.

"Come on Tails, can't we go faster?" Sonic asked while yawning for emphasis.

Tails chuckled lightly as he punched a number into a keypad.

"Just a moment" Tails said as the door slid open.

"Wow, a dark closet" Sonic joked looking into the pure black in front of them.

Tails rolled his eyes before counting with the timer he set up the other day.

"Go" Tails breathed and hundreds of rows of lights turned on.

Sonic stared at the vast expanse opening up in front of him and let out a whistle.

His echo answered in a moment and Sonic raced into the room.

"It's big enough to do laps in here" Sonic called with another echo punctuating the air.

"I renovated the hangar for the Blue Typhoon. The traditions said make the largest den I could... I think this is good" Tails smiled as the lights finally reached the far side of the hangar.

Sonic was gone in a flash and Tails watched as it took him a full minute to go around the walls.

"You may have overdone it bro" Sonic surveyed the huge space with a hint of awe.

"The traditions said that the bigger I can make it, the better I will be able to provide for a family" Tails blushed a little bit at his explanation.

"Heh, least that tradition makes sense" Sonic said causing Tails to blush more.

"The naked thing... yeah..." Tails was trailing off with an odd look on his face.

"It's supposed to show restrain... but I don't get how not having my shoes or gloves would show that" Tails sounded honestly confused.

"Restraint..." Sonic thought to himself before having to stifle his laughter.

"What?" Tails asked the shaking hedgehog.

"Nothing..." Sonic said trying to not chuckle.

Tails just stared at Sonic for a moment, "I don't want to kno"

BAM.

Tails hit the floor with a hard thud.

Sonic couldn't contain his laughter as he saw the fox struggle on the floor.

"I have a feeling Amy taught you that" Sonic commented to Cream who had just tackled Tails.

Cream ignored Sonic as she smothered Tails in a kiss.

Tails tried to use his famous appendages to lift himself from the ground but only succeeded after quiet a struggle.

Cream had her arms and legs wrapped around Tails who's arms were pinned to his side.

"Cream" Tails tried to say but was struggling staying upright.

"Yes Tails?" Cream said as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Was there, something you wanted?" Tails asked begging to sweat from the effort of standing with his tails.

"Just to say something" Cream didn't move from her current position.

"Like what?" Tails asked as his balance started to fade.

Cream stole a quick kiss from his lips, "Mine."

BAM.

Tails and Cream hit the floor as his legs gave out.

Sonic was blue in the face from trying to not laugh out loud.

"Uh Sonic?" a cry came from the smothered fox.

"Yeah?" Sonic asked with a snicker slipping out.

Cream pulled Tails into a deep kiss and Sonic was left standing their for a moment.

"Mine" Cream repeated as she held Tails there.

"Help" Tails said as he heard Sonic break into laughter.

(…)

"This is going to be the best day of my life" A sobbing rabbit said as she entered a large underground hall.

"Don't cry Vanilla, I'm sure everything will be fine" a flustered green crocodile said.

Suddenly the rabbit looked at the reptile with an expression of shock.

"I've brought a date to my daughter's wedding, Vector, what is wrong with me!" Vanilla began crying again.

Vector looked completely dazed before wrapping his arm around her and continuing into the wedding hall.

"That was odd" said a confused looking red echidna.

The next moment he felt his head erupt in pain.

"What was that for" he yelled back at an orange-ish-pink echidna.

"Cut it out, maybe you will understand when you are a parent" Shade said rolling her eyes.

Knuckles chuckled a bit, "Yeah right, like I'll ever have children."

Shade smiled darkly for a moment, "We'll see."

Knuckles was about to ask Shade what she meant but she shushed him and ushered him into the wedding hall.

A green mechanical leg came to the steps leading down to the hall.

"Why, am I here?" the robot asked the raccoon next to him.

"Cause Muzy was a dead croc and you aren't yah blooming bucket o' bolts" Marine said hanging on his arm.

"But" The robot interjected but was cut off.

"Quiet or i'm hitting your mute switch Johnny" Marine gave him a dark yet sweet smile.

"Why was I programmed with emotions..." He muttered.

He tried to keep speaking but found he couldn't.

"That is the best design ever" Marine said after hitting the mute switch.

The odd couple continued down to the wedding hall with others soon to follow.

"Why is Marine dating a pirate... and a robot?" an off-white hedgehog asked his lavender wife.

"I'm just glad she got over Tails..." Blaze responded while caressing the head of their son.

"Be good Flare, or no fly-fly" Silver said with a smile as he levitated Flare for a bit.

As if on cue, a ball of red light began to rise from the child.

Blaze reached out a hand and in a moment the ball was snuffed out.

Rouge looked down at the cat and hedgehog as they entered the large hall.

"Aren't children just little trouble makers?" She asked turning to Shadow.

"CHILDREN ARE OFFSPRING CREATED FOR THE CONTINUATION OF LIFE" A large robot said from behind the two.

Shadow simply brought his hand to his face as he continued down the stairs ahead of Rouge and Omega.

Rouge laughed a bit at the hedgehog before speaking up, "We will have to define that one together."

Shadow seemed to misstep for a moment and Rouge could have sworn that there was more red on Shadow's face then just his quills.

Last to make it down the stairs was the famous hedgehog couple.

Sonic insisted on carrying Amy down the stairs.

"Sonic, the doctor said I'm less than a month pregnant, you don't have to carry me" Amy said with a giggle.

"I know, I just thought I could be of help" Sonic said with his own giggle.

Sonic and Amy reached the wedding hall and saw the crowd of people already there and waiting for the wedding to begin.

"Maybe, Tails is going to be the one needing help..." Sonic said while blinking.

(…)

**Ok... I expect a lot of trouble from this chapter...**

**Let me start with addressing some stuff about the couples.**

**Marine... I paired her with the robot, jet-ski, shark guy... Johnny from Sonic Rush Adventure...**

**This was only because I felt like pairing her with Muzy again would have been a bit odd...**

**I wanted to show that the always adventurous captain was a bit rebellious from others... like her character was.**

**Now, as for the others, I tried to go with couples that I had already used... or just favored...**

**I would have put Knuckles with Rouge but... Sorry I just really wanted Shade to be there.**

**Also, I chose to make every couple's appearance short but sweet, this is Tails and Cream's wedding, they are the main characters.**

**I will always include others but I felt that making huge details for everyone's entrance would have just taken too long and stolen away from the plot.**

**Now, I should probably save this for the first time and get on to the next chapter!**

**Till next time.**

**- One Psychopathic Maniacal Fox**

**P.S. Silverdawn, Meh meh meh meh meh... ok... I'll go have a rational thought for a change...**


	9. He's Good

**Chapter Nine - He's Good**

**(…)**

Tails was standing on a small red clothed platform.

He looked out nervously at the guests and the baby blue color decorations.

"Cream picks the wedding decorations..." He thought of the traditions he was going to have to obey.

"I'll have to ask about the blue" He concluded as a red armadillo approached with a wreath of willow twigs.

Mighty stood before Tails and stared at the fox for a moment.

"You may wish to turn around" he whispered so well Tails couldn't see his lips move.

Tails let a moment of confusion grace his face before he caught on and turned from the crowd.

Vanilla sat in front row with four others.

Vector held her right hand and filled out the end of the row.

A white and yellow egg with blue spots radiating from it's base was on a pillow next to Vanilla.

Amy was slowly moving back and forth on her seat to the left of Cheese's egg.

Sonic was at her side and covered the far end of the row.

He turned to Amy and smiled with a chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Amy asked him as she felt him take hold of her hand.

"You're acting more impatient then me" Sonic let another chuckle slip out.

"Well, Cream and Tails are getting married, this is exciting!" Amy was having a ver hard time sitting still.

"You managed to not jitter at our wedding" Sonic said pulling Amy closer to try and calm her down.

"The breeze was just hiding it, I was shaking fast enough my teeth were chattering" Amy said while seeing Tails turn from the crowd.

Vanilla leaned over Cheese's egg and tapped Amy's shoulder.

"Why is Miles turning around?" She asked nervously.

Amy was speechless for a moment, "But, I would have thought you would know, haven't you been to weddings before?"

"Rabbit weddings yes, ones involving a fox... no" Vanilla was completely confused at what was going on.

"Um... one second" Amy said turning from the elderly rabbit.

Sonic had just gone back to being comfortable in his seat when he received a soft tap to the ribs.

He turned to Amy and was immediately asked a question.

"Did Tails tell you why he is supposed to turn around?" Amy glanced back over her shoulder.

"Is Vanilla asking?" he could already tell the answer.

Sonic let a chuckle pass in his mind before leaning closer to the curious mother.

"He can't look at Cream until she is next to him, for trust that... hold on a sec... for trust in her."

Amy blinked at Sonic's explanation, even with him stumbling it was very deep.

Vanilla seemed to be lost in thought for a moment before a smile came across her face.

Sonic was happy that everything seemed solved until Amy started looking around with an odd smile.

"Everything ok Ames?" Sonic asked and saw her smile widen.

"Cream told me about one of the rabbit traditions Tails has to do" Amy had to stifle a giggle as she said this.

"Like?" Sonic asked running a hand through her quills hoping to gain an answer.

Amy shook her head for a moment and felt Sonic draw closer.

His lips brushed with hers and passion surged forth making her eyes swim.

"He has to sing a song" Amy said without realizing it.

Sonic smiled triumphantly and leaned back in his chair.

Amy gasped as she realized what she had said.

Looking at the blue hedgehog straight in the face, all she could bring herself to think was a few simple words.

"Oh, He's good..."

(…)

Amy sat there and waited for things to move along.

She surveyed the other guests and Tails standing at the head of the room.

Then, she felt the oddest thing.

"Deja vu" She breathed while pulling on Sonic's arm.

Sonic leaned over so Amy could whisper into his ear.

"Does he look familiar" She asked while motioning towards Tails and the minister.

Sonic followed her gaze and soon saw the red Armadillo next to Tails.

"Is that, the same guy?" Sonic asked her back.

Amy waved so that only the armadillo up front could see.

Mighty stood at attention and felt the oddest feeling.

"I've see these people before..." he thought to himself as he surveyed the crowd.

Then, he saw something that made his heart stop dead.

A pink hedgehog sat next to a blue hedgehog... and she was waving at him.

"It's them... oh man..." He mentally rolled his eyes remembering the couples impatience.

"They must have recommended me... i'm honored but... oh boy... I hope this goes well..." Mighty was busy with his own thoughts.

"Wait, what do I do for foxes again? Oh man... come on... no... that is ferrets... uh... wolves don't even bother... uh... oh wait thats it!" Mighty felt sweat begin to roll down his back until he remembered everything.

He sighed in relief and saw as the lights in the wedding hall began to go out.

Soon only a single strip illuminated the isle and platform.

Not a moment later, Tails tensed up and all movement but breathing stopped from his body.

"Here we go" Mighty thought to himself.

Sonic felt Amy's hand putting pressure on his arm and soon enough she leaned over to him.

"Why is Tails so still?"

"He has to show he has patience, and control, or he won't be a good father" Sonic remembered the chuckle he had at Tails blush as the fox explained.

The room became quiet and a soft violin started to play.

Cream entered in a long white gown.

Gloves came up to her elbows while long lace trailed from her fingertips to her wrists.

Her front was adorned with a large baby blue diamond and golden star backing.

The trim of the gown had spirals of silver laid in and the dim light cause it to shine faintly.

Cream had her ears held back with a wrapping of soft silk that matched the blue of the decorations.

The back of her dress was cut away in a soft curve while intricate ribbons of silk and lace mingled the edge making a soft weave of elegance.

The cut away ended so low that Cream's tail stuck out from the dress and was adorned with a small veil of silk.

"Whoa... thats low..." Sonic breathed and got punched by Amy.

"Tails said that it was the traditional fox way for her tail to be visible" She said in the dark light.

"Yeah but a rabbit can't do that part of the ceremony" Sonic whispered back then paled.

"What part of the ceremony?" Amy asked delighted at what would come next.

"Uh, wait, just one moment" Sonic said as Cream stepped up next to Tails.

Mighty raised his arms in welcome as Cream stood next to Tails.

"Let the fox and vixen take hold" Mighty said a bit concerned.

Sonic turned to Amy and whispered in her ear, "one is supposed to shape their tail into half a heart, then the other follows, but Cream can't do that with her tail."

Amy gasped and looked on to the couple standing their.

Sure enough, Tails raised a tail and made the shape of half a heart.

"Now what" Amy breathed in anticipation.

She was about to bite her lip when Tails raised his other tail, and completed the heart for her.

Sonic was equally surprised at what Tails had done and couldn't help but smile.

The two stood their, with the outline of a heart from his twin tails.

Sonic chuckled lightly at the scene, "Man, He's good."

(…)

Tails and Cream both blushed furiously as they stood in front of the armadillo.

"Will the parties come forth" he asked raising his hand to the front row.

Sonic and Amy stood up and grabbed baskets from below their seats.

Sonic gave Amy a quick peck before moving to Tails said and Amy moved to Creams.

"You have proven your worth and dedication, is this the desire of your soul? To forever be bound to this rabbit and none other?"

Tails let some anxiety loose in a shudder at the question before answering and grabbing something from Sonic's basket.

"That I do" He said with a smile and handed a ring to Cream.

Mighty turned to Cream and searched his brain for the next part of the wedding.

"You are of elegance and grace, your very presence is coveted and your intentions are pure. Now, do you listen to others or your soul? Will your time left with us be with this fox and none other?"

Cream turned to Amy and reached into her basket.

"That I do" Cream answered while handing a ring to Tails.

"Don the rings!" Mighty let himself get louder.

"Then, by this ceremony and the ways of order in it's event's I declare you..." Mighty saw the two beaming faces before him.

"Wed!" he exclaimed while grabbing their hands and thrusting it into the willow wreath in his hand.

Tails and Cream raised their arms high as the branches pressed against the skin under their fur.

Sonic and Amy returned to their seats as much clapping and cheering rained forth from the crowd.

Vanilla was in tears and the arms of a misfit detective as her daughter stood before the world as a married rabbit.

Mighty let the roars of the crowd die down before grabbing the wreath of willows.

"For them to part now, would require both to suffer. May the last thing they suffer, be the waiting prior to this" he remarked and the ceremony was complete.

Cream and Tails both winced as the wreath was pulled from their arms and left light scratches.

"Mrs. Prower" Mighty said handing her the wreath.

Cream grabbed it and saw as most of the ladies in the crowd stood up.

Much to her surprise Amy stood as well.

"What are you doing, getting married to someone else?" Sonic asked with a laugh.

"No, but I'm about to renew our vows" She said with a dark smile.

Sonic stared out in shock and Cream laughed a bit.

"What is it?" Tails asked his newfound wife.

She relayed what Amy had said and saw as Tails looked to his big brother with pity.

"Wow, She's good" he said with a chuckle.

(…)

**Ok, the ceremony is done and they are married... but wait... the story isn't done...**

**Holy Collaborative Cobalt Crusader... wait... I think I messed that one up...**

**Ok, I want to explain something, the wreath thing and Mighty's words about the suffer and separating.**

**The willow branches are just a bit prickly, and the wreath is rather small, it is just big enough for two people to each squeeze in one arm.**

**Their arms slide in easily enough but to pull them out they must "suffer" being scratched by the branches.**

**This is so that they realize, although it is easy to get into things, it can often be hard to get out intact...**

**Anyway, hope you all liked this chapter and know that, we are not nearly done yet...**

**At least two more chapters await for you mien friends, hold on to your seats.**

**Till next time...**

**- One Psychopathic Maniacal Fox**


	10. Expecting

**I AM A FREAKING IDIOT!**

**The idea of having the tails form a heart was not mine, it was SilverDawn2010's and was used with her permission.**

**I can't believe I forgot to put that in last chapter's notes...**

**(…)**

**Chapter Ten - Expecting**

**(…)**

Tails and Cream stood on the platform and looked out at the crowd.

"Ladies, everyone grab a partner for the throwing of the wreath" Tails said with a smirk.

Sonic was immediately at Amy's side.

Silver looked on in shock as Blaze stood and headed for the head of the room.

"Wait, what about Flare?" he asked as she strolled off with child in hand.

He was about to get up when a cold green hand came to rest on his shoulder.

"Girls are crazy..." Johnny said not knowing of the raccoon behind him.

"Uhm... you might want to run" Silver said seeing Marine approaching.

The robot had little time to do as advised before Marine grabbed him wither her own form of a steel grip.

She began to drag the robot with her without a word.

"You are technically a robot so you can participate... or use that thruster in your head to fly me to the wreath."

Johnny looked at her with the most astonishment his metallic face could muster, "But, but... what!"

Marine pulled his arm till his face was level with her's, "You like to be the fastest, prove it and get me up there when she throws it."

Marine continued dragging Johnny to the head of the wedding hall.

Shade walked calmly to the group with a grumbling Knuckles in tow.

Shadow walked to the crowd and expected Rouge to grab him but instead saw Omega joining her.

"You are having Omega join you?" Shadow asked in his normal tone.

"After last time, i'm not letting you anywhere near me" Rouge said as she floated up to sit on Omega's shoulder.

Everyone was getting ready for the even to begin when another couple joined in.

"Mom?" Cream said perplexed as Vanilla stepped forward with Vector and the rest of the Chaotix as well.

"You are about to be married dear, I can't do any more for you. You will always be my baby but I can't raise you any longer..." Vanilla let a stream of tears fall to the ground.

Tails turned to Cream with an odd look on his face, "Doesn't she mean you ARE married?"

Cream let a dark smile play on her lips and Tails felt a wave of foreboding.

"Cream?" Tails asked again before she pulled him into a deep kiss.

Tails returned all he could and Cream let the emotions fuel her.

She tensed her arm and, the wreath was off like that.

Omega took a second to aim then fired Rouge high into the air.

Marine grabbed Johnny and they two rocketed to the sky.

Shade nodded her head at Knuckles and he hurled her up towards the wreath.

Sonic spun into a ball and Amy jumped at him feet first.

Sonic came out of the spin with his hands meshed and caught Amy's foot, then the momentum from his body was transferred to her and Amy was off into the sky.

Vector and Vanilla didn't move.

Blaze stood on the ground while caressing Flare's face.

Rouge saw Marine rising close to her and spun with a kick.

A metallic ringing echoed as Johnny was sent spiraling to the ground.

Marine jumped from him and hung on to Rouge's leg.

"Protocol accepted... Love hurts..." Johnny's processor said before shutting down.

Amy pulled out her hammer and swung at Shade but the echidna just warped out of the way with her belt.

Shade was headed straight for the wreath now with nobody to stop her.

"Mine" She breathed before a large red ball of light shot past her.

BOOM.

The ball exploded sending Shade back to the ground.

Amy tried to grab the wreath but it eluded her fingers.

"Get off" Rouge said as she kicked at the raccoon on her foot.

She could still fly but Marine was slowing her down.

Blaze stood on the ground with child as he giggled from making the ball of light.

"Good boy, make another for mommy?" Blaze said softly as she followed the silhouette of the wreath.

Sure enough another ball soon rose and Blaze grabbed it with her free hand.

She tossed it at the wreath again and the three girls left in the air were soon sent downward as well.

Blaze gave him a kiss on the forehead and began to run to grab the wreath.

She was a moment from reaching it when a soft cry came from Flare.

"Just a moment, mommy is bu..." Blaze stopped dead as something wafted across her nose.

Blaze stopped immediately and nodded at Silver causing the hedgehog to grab a bag and run to meet Blaze at the nearest bathroom.

Vector simply offered his arm to Vanilla and the two strolled forward slowly.

Shade had just recovered from her fall and was about to use her belt to warp to the wreath.

BAM.

Three others fell on top of her pinning her hands to the ground, away from the belt.

"Get off" Rouge said as she tried to dislodge a raccoons foot from her face.

All four girls were yelling at the other as they saw the rabbit and croc walk forward slowly.

"Miss Vanilla" Vector said lifting her by the waist.

The elderly rabbit reached out and plucked the spinning wreath from the air.

Tails looked out as his kiss with Cream ended.

Vanilla held the wreath high as Vector looked on with a heavy blush.

"That wasn't what I was.." Tails began as Cream pulled him close again.

"Expecting" he finished with his wife's lips on his.

(…)

Everyone moved to the opposite end of the hall where a large assortment of things were arranged.

Sonic rushed to the food... before Amy dragged him toward the karaoke.

Rouge was up in one of the rafters, secluded with the ebony and crimson hedgehog.

Omega and Johnny were conversing in a set of zeros and ones.

Marine was holding Flare while Blaze and Silver were running outside to dispose of something of untold horror.

Vector was being constantly slapped on the back by his own coworkers and Vanilla was giggling lines of "Oh calm down boys."

Tails and Cream were standing back as the party got started.

"I'm an idiot!" Tails blurted out as Sonic and Amy walked away from the karaoke.

"You're a genius" Cream said reassuringly.

"No, I forgot the tradition you told me about!" Tails was beginning to sweat.

"Don't worry, it is ok..." Cream said tenderly as she ran her hand through the soft fur on his head.

"No, I'll... oh man... I'll be right back..." Tails said running off.

In a moment he was at the karaoke and in a second one the mic was in his hand.

He patched into the speaker system and soon his voice filled the room.

"Everyone, I need your attention, I have an announcement" Tails said and all eyes were on him again.

He could feel the sweat under his fur and a small shake came to him.

"I just got married, come on what can't I do!" he yelled at himself in his head.

Blaze and Silver reentered just in time for the show.

Tails stepped back once then stepped forward twice.

"As is traditional at rabbit weddings, I have prepared a song."

()

Sweetest of faces I can see there.

Soft voice of angels filling the air.

I always knew we were always meant to be.

If only I could just make her see.

(…)

Her face makes me freeze, and her voice stops me dead.

I can't get you out of my head.

I'm in love with her, and theres not a thing to do.

I can't stop thinking about you.

(...)

A smile and a laugh are all I know.

Her soft touch makes my heart go.

Never will not come unless you say.

That you never loved me that way.

(...)

Her face makes me freeze, and her voice stops me dead.

I can't get you out of my head.

I'm in love with her, and theres not a thing to do.

I can't stop thinking about you.

(…)

A feeling of bliss like a dream.

Holding you so dear to me Cream.

I know that things turned out alright.

For I give you my heart tonight.

()

The room was in dead quiet as he finished his words.

Vanilla stood next to Cream and leaned in close to her daughter.

"Doesn't he know the rabbit ceremony hasn't taken place yet?" She asked Cream.

"I may have forgotten to mention that..." Cream said without taking her eyes of Tails.

"Why didn't you stop him?" Vanilla asked nearly raising above a whisper.

"It... wasn't what I was expecting..."

(…)

Cheers erupted in waves so loud that the echo overlapped seamlessly.

Sonic ran up and punched Tails lightly in the arm.

The next moment however, Sonic was tripped by a golden fox tail.

Cream jumped at Tails and he spun her around as Sonic sat on the ground.

"Guess i'm you're not my little bro anymore" Sonic said with a chuckle.

Amy walked up next to Sonic and he jumped to his feet.

"Tell them" she whispered into his ear as he stood.

"Really Ames?" Sonic asked as the cheering continued.

"They are all here" Amy said moving her hand to his reassuringly.

"But it's Tails and Cream's special day" Sonic said as his nerve started to waver.

"We aren't stealing it, just adding significance" Amy said with a sweet smile.

Sonic hung his head in defeat for a moment.

He was about to ask Tails a question when the couple jumped from their spot.

"Be back in a moment everyone" Tails called as he pulled Cream into his arms.

"That's my move" Sonic said as he cradled Cream.

Tails jumped and his tails went into action lifting the two up toward the ceiling.

"Not anymore" Amy said as Tails put his own spin on things.

A small rumble filled the room and the roof began to move apart.

Rouge and Shadow jumped from the rafters as a blue plane swooped down into the hall.

Tails and Cream were above it and dropped down into the seats.

A moment in the seats and Tails rolled the plan so they were facing down.

Cream leaned forward and kissed Tails for all the party to see.

They then rose up and off into the sky for several minutes.

Once they returned there was a small commotion from Vanilla.

"Cream, come quick" she said as the two jumped from the plane.

Vanilla held Cheese's egg as it rocked violently.

"I think it's time for him to hatch" Cream lit up at her mother's words.

Cream took Cheese's egg and held him close.

"Come on Cheese, it's time to come out" She said softly as she rocked the egg.

The rocking from the egg grew and everyone held their breath.

Then it stopped suddenly.

Cream's face turned instantly to a frown.

"Cheese..." she said as the egg remained still.

Then, to everyone's surprise, a sharp piercing tone filled the air.

Cream turned to the high pitched whistle coming from Tails.

Then the egg began to shake again and in a moment the top popped off.

"Choo" Cheese said as he crawled from the egg to Cream's hand.

Sonic pulled Tails aside and asked him a question.

"Can I make an announcement" he asked as Cream was distracted with Cheese.

"Sure..." Tails said with minor hesitation.

Sonic pulled Amy up with him to center stage.

"Everyone, we have an announcement to make..." Sonic looked at Amy who was absolutely beaming.

He squeezed her hand lightly before she nearly screamed, "We're expecting!"

(…)

**HUGE CHAPTER!**

**Ok, things are still to come... more is in store from the rabbits...**

**That... and... man... this chapter was fun...**

**There was so much in this chapter...**

**I hope everyone enjoyed the wreath fight... **

**Looked like just when Blaze was going to win... children have their ways...**

**Sorry about the pun, the spin on things... please don't kill me...**

**And all welcome the return of Cheese, I couldn't leave the little guy out for the ENTIRE story...**

**On my last note... the song... Thanks SilverDawn, you know you helped and I'm glad you did, I really feel like this one turned out great.**

**Till next time**

**- One Psychopathic Maniacal Fox**


	11. Waiting

**Chapter Eleven - Waiting**

**(…)**

Sonic stood with a triumphant grin.

Amy was next to him with her own smile of joy.

The crowd was silent for a moment.

"Finally" Rouge said jokingly from above.

The entire room then burst into cheers of "Congratulations!"

Sonic then felt his arm begin to burn.

"You're going to be a father" Tails said as his hand uncurled from a fist.

Not a moment later Sonic punched Tails back with his smile growing wider.

"You're going to be an uncle" Sonic said laughing.

Cream and Amy where in each other's arms, jumping up and down in joy.

Cheese was struggling to fly so he was mainly just holding on to Cream's shoulder as his entire world shook.

The party went on for the rest of the night.

Couples held fast and soft tones filled the air.

Cream turned to Tails as the songs became slower.

"When was the last time you danced?" Cream asked him softly.

"Uhmm, our date... about two years ago..." Tails said remembering his clumsy footwork.

Cream waited just a moment before standing up, "Well then, you owe me a dance."

Tails stood without complaint although Cream could tell he was thinking, "I knew this would happen."

"Just remember to step lightly" Cream said as they took the floor.

Tails let his hand wipe the nervous sweat from his brow.

"If you trip her... I'm leaving" his head said as the next song started.

"Left, right, turn, plant" Tails muttered to himself as he did it.

"Extend" he thought as he raised his arm and Cream did a spin.

"Pull" was the next move as she turned back into his arms.

"WAIT, what is next!" he hesitated for a moment before Cream turned her back to him.

"The lift!" He sighed in relief as he remembered.

Tails lifted her by the waist and Cream spread out her arms.

"Just a bit higher" she whispered back and Tails gained a sly smile.

Cream felt as she was lifted up slightly more then as she gained even more height.

"Tails" She said back and saw his famous namesakes twirling as they rose.

"Care to dance" Tails said with a laugh as the two hovered above the dance floor.

Cream used her ears and Tails maintained his altitude.

"Left, right, turn, plant" Tails muttered again as they moved across the air.

"Extend" Tails repeated his moves while Cream spun several times now that the ground wasn't necessary.

"Pull" Tails said and Cream returned to his arms.

The momentum from her spins though, now without the ground to slow them, sent both Tails and Cream into a combined spin.

The two shared a quick laugh as the twirl sent them round and round.

Cream put her hand against his chest while casting him a smile.

"Dip" Tails thought with a smile as Cream leaned back with her leg rising behind him.

The spinning didn't cease but it did slow providing a very dramatic dip from the slow rotation.

"One hand" Tails remembered and balanced Cream on his hand while raising the other above his head.

Cream came up from the dip and threw herself into a soft kiss.

Tails let her go and Cream went into the next step before Tails pulled her back with another spin.

"Tails, thats not the right move" Cream whispered with a smile.

Tails just gave her another kiss before twirling Cream again.

"I know, I just wanted to kiss you" Tails said as she returned to his arms.

"The song isn't over yet" Cream said as they continued their skyward dance.

"I know, but can't we cut out?" Tails asked looking around.

Cream bit her lip but saw the other couples beginning to take tot he floor.

"Fine" Cream said pulling him into another kiss.

"Good, because I'm done waiting"

(…)

Tails and Cream ran from the cheering crowd of friends.

"Time to go" Tails said as he lifted them into the Tornado.

The engine roared loudly and the newlyweds started to move forward in their plane.

Vanilla waved as Vector and the Chaotix ran next to the plane to say farewell.

Silver, Blaze, and Flare were all covered in a green aura as they floated along side the plane for a moment.

Marine clutched to a slightly damaged Johnny as they too chased after the plane for goodbyes.

A blue flash of light appeared near the end of the runway and Shadow stood their with his normal cross armed look.

Rouge followed closest to the plane and blew a kiss at the couple before breaking off.

The Tornado rose from the hangar and flew out into the sky.

Two echidnas were overhead and they both gave a wave before gliding back towards land.

Tails pulled the plane up as several objects raced past and exploded in a multitude of colors.

Omega reloaded and launched several more "Flares" labeled fireworks.

Tails pushed down and brought the Tornado to skim just a short distance above the ground.

"Tails!" he heard a familiar yell.

"Cream!" Followed soon after.

Both turned back and saw two hedgehogs speeding their way.

Sonic cradled Amy as he raced up to the plane.

"You two take care of yourselves" Sonic said with a laugh.

"I expect to see you all at the baby shower" Amy said as she held tight to Sonic.

Sonic looked up for a moment before casting a grin at Tails.

"Seeya later little bro, and little sis" Sonic said before speeding off as he broke the sound barrier.

Tails smiled at the fast fading dust cloud before pulling up sharply.

"Hang on Cream" Tails said as they rocketed straight up.

"But we'll stall" Cream said remembering what Tails had taught her about flight.

Tails didn't respond as the plane kept climbing but the engine soon slowed.

"That was the point" Tails said looking back as Cream heard the prop stop moving.

The Tornado began to fall freely and Cream felt the wind rush by at breakneck speeds.

Tails pulled back and the Tornado was now belly up, rushing to the ground.

Now he sent it to the left and made the plane roll over.

Cream saw the ground below getting dangerously close.

Tails threw open the throttle and pulled out of the stall with a smile.

"Ever do that when there are kids in this plane and I will slap you" Cream said as she felt her adrenaline running.

Tail felt a blush come to his muzzle before he pulled the Tornado skyward again.

"What are you doing now?" Cream asked as they came close to a layer of clouds.

"Just wait" Tails said as they broke into a cloud.

Cream looked around and saw nothing but pure white.

Then she felt the plane roll and start to drift up... or was it down...

The world was revealed to Cream as her head broke from the cloud as the Tornado flew upside down.

As they looked out from the bottom of the cloud the world looked just as amazing as ever.

Cream leaned forward and pushed the yolk in Tails hand till they went straight up.

"Cream?" Tails said as she leaned over him.

The engine spluttered and the Tornado dropped from the sky.

"I'm done waiting" Cream said as she pulled him into a kiss.

(…)

The last tendrils of light trailed off the sun and lay slumped over the surrounding hills.

Another few hours and only a pale reflection of light hung in the night sky.

Cream and Tails both yawned almost simultaneously.

"I'll be heading for bed, don't stay up late" Cream said hiding a smile as she headed for the bedroom.

Tails went and typed in a small code setting up the security system.

He too headed up to the bedroom and looked around confused when he got there.

"Cream?" he called but didn't get an answer, the room was deserted.

Tails popped back out into the hall and saw the bathroom door closed with light shinning underneath.

He let a smile come now that he knew Cream hadn't disappeared.

Tails went back to the bedroom and began to don his night time apparel.

Slipping under his sheets, Tails fluffed up his pillow before stopping to fluff Cream's.

Tails laid back and turned off the light.

A few moments passed and Tails felt himself drifting to sleep.

Before his brain could shut down, a soft creaking noise came and light footsteps filled the room.

"Tails..." a soft voice brought Tails back to full alert.

"Hope you are ready for the ceremony" Cream said as she slipped into bed next to him.

"Ceremony, but... that was earlier" Tails felt a deep urge in him that he should be afraid.

"Your ceremony, that was the fox part of the wedding, now it's time for the rabbit wedding" Cream was moving closer and closer.

"Uh, but, then why did I have to do the song?" Tails felt a cold sweat coming over him.

"I tried to tell you, but you went ahead anyway, so i'll let it count..." Cream was so near to him.

"For the past week she was in you bed she never came close, now... what do I do!" Tails was borderline panicking.

"The wedding ceremony was a lot of fun and I loved picking out the decorations..." Cream was just a hairs breath away.

"But they were all blue..." Tails couldn't think too straight.

"I chose the color of your eyes" Cream said with her hand on his chest.

"Now I have to complete the ceremony" Cream said as she laid atop of Tails.

"But" Tails was stopped with a hand to his lips.

"Shhh... just listen" Cream said with a soft kiss.

()

The sun was bright, your eyes were blue, and I lost my heart to you.

The days grew long, but were still grand, while I lost the will to stand.

Your face was soft, and heart was pure, now I know that I am sure.

I'll stay with you, and be your love, as we dance in the sky above.

(…)

The air is waiting for us soar high, the world below pales to the sky.

I've been waiting for so long, afraid that something would go wrong.

Another day of love shared with you, till the time is right and we do,

Move forward to the greatest goal, a child from our body and soul.

(...)

We have the sky, we've seen the moon, so large and bright from the blue typhoon.

The world's been black, yet he shines bright, it's always such a beautiful sight.

I always stood, among the fools, as you tinkered with your tools.

But now I'm here, so please try and see, the one who loves you is me.

(...)

The air is waiting for us soar high, the world below pales to the sky.

I've been waiting for so long, afraid that something would go wrong.

Another day of love shared with you, till the time is right and we do,

Move forward to the greatest goal, a child from our body and soul.

(...)

Hold my body tight, with strong set arms, and ignore the clocks' alarms.

Let the starlight, show us our souls, freeing us from our worldly tolls.

Just hold on, i'll still be here, because there's no other I hold so dear.

Let out a laugh, and make me smile, and know I'll hold it for a while.

(...)

The air is waiting for us soar high, the world below pales to the sky.

I've been waiting for so long, afraid that something would go wrong.

Another day of love shared with you, till the time is right and we do,

Move forward to the greatest goal, a child from our body and soul.

(...)

I've been waiting for so long, afraid that something would go wrong.

But now I can finally see, there is no more waiting for you and me.

()

Cream moved close and gave Tails another kiss.

"Now for the end of the ceremony." Cream said in a whisper.

Tails felt his blood rush but he didn't know why.

"Cream..." Tails felt his hand brush against Cream.

"Yes" Cream said nuzzling against him.

"You're... naked..." Tails said extremely confused.

"That is the point" Cream said and Tails knew why his blood was rushing.

"But..." Tails couldn't think of anything to say.

"Now let's get to work, I don't plan to wait as long as Amy"

"But"

"Just think Tails, five or six kids will be fine, if we have twins or triplets most the work will already be done"

Tails felt his face go white.

Cream kissed his neck tenderly.

"You married a rabbit" she chimed softly.

"And I'm not waiting" Tails said softly before kissing Cream passionately.

(…)

**Another chapter, another song, who would have thought you would get two for the price of one.**

**GOD I LOVE BEING CRAZY!**

**If anyone is wondering, since I mentioned it in an earlier chapter, I do use music for inspiration and I will tell you, for Tails X Cream, Cascada is freaking amazing.**

**I mean, Techno Love songs... BRILLANT!**

**Ok... back on track...**

**EVERYBODY DANCE... hope you all liked that part, it was one of my favorite things i've ever written...**

**Oh and man, the scene with Tails and Cream flying off with all their friends bidding them farewell in their own ways.**

**As for Cream's song... I believe that this is the first time i've had a female singing one of my songs... Seeing as how Burn With Me and Where The Sunshine Blooms were theme songs...**

**You could count Speed Duet but this is the only one with a female singing alone.**

**Anyway, I said there would be more than two chapters so know that there is still at least one more update to come.**

**Although it will be in the form of an epilogue...**

**And for those that are currently where I think you are... GET OUT OF THE GUTTER... jeez...**

**I swear you people are always there when it comes to things like this... I mean really, drop it all and watch the skyline or something.**

**Now, with the Fox traditions and wedding done, the Rabbit traditions come into play.**

**Still, I had to add in the whole rabbit thing for a laugh at the end... I'll stop with my notes unless I can think of something more to say...**

**So now, until next time**

**(…)**

**Good Night, Live Life, And Some Things Are Worth Waiting For.**

**- One Psychopathic Maniacal Fox**


	12. What Took You So Long

**Epilogue - What Took So Long**

**(…)**

Amy was sitting calmly as her hand played over something of irreplaceable value.

She smiled softly as Sonic came to sit next to her.

"She is so sweet" Sonic said too the deep indigo hedgehog.

Amy leaned over to him and gave him a soft kiss.

"Yes, Burst is" Amy cooed lightly.

Sonic and Amy heard a soft whoosh sound as the infant was on the floor in a flash.

"Hey, calm down there" Sonic laughed as he chased after the crawling hedgehog.

He picked up his daughter with a small chuckle and returned to Amy.

"I'm just glad she hasn't learned how to do more then that... once she's walking... that will be fun" Sonic blinked as Burst disappeared from his hands.

He was off again in pursuit as Amy laughed lightly.

"Come to mommy" Amy said just as she heard the doorbell ring.

Burst was clutching to Amy's leg as soon as her mother opened the door.

Amy bent down and picked up her daughter before greeting the people at her door.

"Blaze, Cream, come in, Silver, glad you could make it" Amy looked around the trio for a second.

"Tails is taking care of the Tornado" Cream said as she walked in.

Sonic was at Amy's side and sighed in relief seeing Burst safe.

"Flare, get in here" Blaze called out the door and was soon greeted with a grinning five year old.

"Glad you all could make it" Sonic said before hearing another whoosh and looking up.

He heard a small giggle and saw a small hand coming from his head.

"Off my quills, you will have your own soon" he said lifting her from his head.

The three couples all sat down while Flare decided to run around after Burst.

"Hey, watch this" he said trying to entertain the infant with a light show.

The giggles of Burst set the tone as the couples started their conversation.

"So, Cream, let's not waste time. When is the baby shower?" Amy asked eyeing the rabbit's growing waist.

Tails blushed a little bit as Cream pulled him closer.

"We expect the twins in a few months so how does next week sound?" Cream said making Tails shake his head with a laugh.

"Always the short notice..." He breathed but stopped as he got a look from Cream.

"Least we will be able to make it, sorry but the whole gap in dimension timelines stopped us from inviting you guys" Silver said resting his hand on Blaze's once again growing form.

"No problem, i'm so happy you're having another, when are you going to stop? Seven?" Cream asked cheerily causing Silver to pale.

Blaze moved her hand to comfort Silver, "I think that maybe three will do."

Tails could tell this wasn't going to go well.

"I think that we will have to be the ones with all the children" Tails said hugging Cream closer.

Cream nuzzled against Tails and both enjoyed the other's touch.

"Besides, after the twins we still have at least three more to go" Cream said causing Tails to pale.

"I wouldn't have it any other way" Tails said getting a soft "Awe" from Amy.

"Don't tell me you want more Amy" Sonic said sounding a bit more worried then he wanted to.

"Maybe, but that just leaves me a question." Amy said turning from Sonic to Cream.

Cream took a moment to remove her attention from Tails before realizing what was going on.

"What question" Cream said as she felt Tails running his hand through her fur.

"WHAT TOOK SO LONG!" Amy said making everyone laugh.

Tails was still laughing when he felt himself get punched in the gut.

He doubled over for a minute as he gasped for air.

"I was ready from our wedding day, ask him what took so long" Cream said laughing.

Tails regained his breath and was about to say something when his lips were stolen.

Cream hung on them with her own and shared every emotion she could.

Tails once again found himself without air but didn't mind as much this time.

"Well, once we have the twins" Tails said as soon as their kiss ended.

"We can start on the next batch" he finished receiving a kiss from Cream.

"Tails, come closer" Cream said confusing the fox.

"What for?"

"Because it's hard to jump at you like this" Cream said patting her bulging stomach.

Tails moved closer and Cream hugged him hard enough that he felt his back crack.

"I think that we've done enough waiting" Tails said with a light chuckle.

"What took you so long" Cream said letting a tear fill her eye.

(…)

**Hello there mien friends...**

**I thank you all, I know I took forever and I apologize but none the less, the story is done.**

**This isn't much of an epilogue, it was just to set some more things up for implied romance.**

**As far as time, it has been three years give or take since the wedding.**

**That is why Flare who was two before is now five, that makes, Burst about two and yes Blaze is pregnant again...**

**I tried to hint at that in Royal Right so yeah I went with it.**

**Now, i'm afraid I must do what this story requires.**

**I end this tale, and ask you all a favor.**

**Don't get too bored waiting.**

**(…)**

**Good Night, Live Life, And What Took Me So Long.**

**- One Psychopathic Maniacal Fox**


End file.
